Secrets From The Past
by harmonizergirl1202
Summary: Andi's life gets turned upside down when her best friend give her some...unexpected news. Will she be able to hide her newly found secret from her friends? And will a certain someone help her with this secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am making this new story for EWW! I LOVE that show! Ok so I am going to need a few OC's. 2 boys and 1 girl. Here is the form. Also, the ones with the little stars next to them mean you don't have to put anything there.**

**Full Name:**

***Nickname:**

**Supernatural Being? (Put yes or no):**

**(If yes for the previous question) Type of creature:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Leave your forms in a review or PM!**

Andi POV

I was at my friend Aubrey's house. She has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. She went to Destiny High, home of the dolphins. The dolphins have always been our rivals, so no one else knows about our friendship except for our families. Aubrey hasn't been doing too well lately. I am constantly lying to my friends at Iridium High after school telling them stuff like 'Sorry I can't go to practice today, my grandma is in town,' to visit her. I couldn't tell the other sharks either, or they would hate me. I mean, hanging out with someone from the rival school is something they would never think I would do. I brought Aubrey some chicken soup. I walked up to her porch and knocked on the door. Her mom, Emmalyn Moore, answered. Everyone in their family looked the same. They all had black hair. The girls hair was a little below their shoulders and curly. The guy's hair was always combed nicely.

"Andi, what a surprise," Mrs. Moore said. I smiled up at her. When she noticed the bowl of soup in my hands she knew I was here to see Aubrey. "She's in her room." I thanked her and went inside. The Moore's house was fairly large. Aubrey had a big family, after all. She had an older sister who was 19, her name was Juliette. She and Aubrey could be twins except for the fact that Aubrey's hair was shorter. Her older brother Isaac was Juliette's twin, so they were the same age. Isaac always combed his hair back. Her little sister and brother, Annalise and Ivan, who were both 12, were really smart. They were no T3, but if they wanted something, they knew EXACTLY how to get it. Aubrey was the middle child, at age 15. I went into Aubrey's room where she was playing Zombie Apocalypse 3. I sat down next to her. She didn't notice me.

"You know, some people think it's rude to not say hello," I say, making her jump. She looks at me. We both laugh.

"Hey Andi," she says. She takes a shaky breath. I know this isn't any regular cold. One time, Emma got a cold just like this and her powers went bonkers. But Aubrey couldn't be a witch. She would have told me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her. She looks at me surprised.

"If I say, you may not believe me, or think that I'm a freak," she tells me.

"Oh come on, I know A LOT of freaky people," I tell her, not being too specific.

"Fine," she says. She gets up off her bed and does something unexpected. Her eyes turned golden and fangs shot out of her mouth. I gulp.

"So you're a-" I begin.

"Vampire?" She cut me off. "Yes, my whole family is." I look at her. I remember the Witches' Council telling me a story about vampires and their weaknesses.

"So, you've never drank human blood, and if you don't, you die?" I ask. She nods her head. Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"I only have a few minutes left to live…" she tells me. After that sentence, I'm horrified. I can't lose my best friend! I have an idea.

"Aubrey, if you need to drink human blood, drink mine," I tell her.

**Cliffhanger! Do you think that Aubrey will drink Andi's blood? Find out next time! Also, I know you all want me to update my stories 'What Did They Just Say?' and 'A Zondon Story,' but I am putting them on temporary hiatus to do this. I keep having this dream about EWW and I just had to get it out of my system. I will also post pics on my new Instagram if you guys give me 5 reviews for this chapter! My Instagram is: harmonizergirl1202atFFNET**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Transformation

**I LOVE you guys! I got some really good character ideas in the past 24hrs, so I am going to use them. There were 2 girls and 2 boys, but I only need 1 girl and 2 boys, so I combined the girls. Someone came up with a girl named Alison Marie Cade and someone else came up with Hope Reynolds, so I am going to have all of Hope's personality, Alison's looks, and the new character's name will be Allison Hope Reynolds, Allis for short. The guys will be Jaden Calebs (Sorry, I didn't like the original last name) and Richard Warner Kendrick, but everyone calls him Warner. Congratz to whose characters I picked. I probably won't introduce them for a while though, but they'll come!**

Andi POV

"What?!" Aubrey practically screams at me.

"I don't want to lose you. We've known each other forever. I can't just give up on you now," I tell her. She shakes her head.

"What if you get put in this situation? I don't want you to go through this!" Aubrey tells me.

"I won't. But I won't promise anything if you don't make it," I tell her. She looks up at me and nods her head. I give her my arm and she bites it. That's all I remember before blacking out.

_A few hours later…_

I wake up in my own room. Surrounding me is my mom, Mrs. Moore, and Aubrey. I look at them hazily before falling off my bed. My mom helps me up.

"M-mom?" I ask wearily.

"It's ok sweetie I know everything," she tells me.

"A-am I a va-vampire?" I ask her.

"Yes you are." I let go of my mom and look at Aubrey.

"So, is there anything that I need to know?" I ask her.

"Yes, but not from us. We have to leave town for a while. But Katie will help you," Aubrey explains. Did I forget to mention that Katie Rice is her cousin?

"Katie's a vampire?" I ask with more interest.

"Not exactly. It's not in my place to tell you," Aubrey says. I nod. Aubrey tells me basic stuff like no swimming or being out in the sunlight. That may be a problem because I am on the SWIM team. Katie and I are fairly good friends but we never hang out much because she is a Panther. Katie does know a lot of things about vampires, so she can useful. I also learned that I should never drink blood from other supernatural beings, or else I will drain their powers and gain them myself, and one person can't handle all that. I decided to stay home from school the next day. I got some texts from Emma and Daniel:

_Emma: Hey Andi, why weren't you in school today?_

_Daniel: Yeah, you have been missing practice lately._

_Andi: I just haven't been feeling well lately. Can you guys bring me my homework?_

_Emma: Sure. See you later!_

_Daniel: Get better soon!_

I slam my phone down on my bed and groan. How can I hide this secret from my friends?

**So Aubrey bit Andi! So if some of you guys are confused, let me clear some things up:**

**Andi is now a vampire**

**Aubrey survived**

**I made the Instagram for you guys to see what Aubrey's family looks like. Remember, my account name is harmonizergirl1202atFFnet. They may not be the perfect match, but I did the best I could. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bacccckkkk! This chapter is going to have a bad word, so don't read this if you don't want to. Enjoy!**

Emma POV **(Yes, this will be needed)**

I carried double the homework today because I was going to Andi's house to drop hers off. I followed the address that she sent me because I've never seen or been to Andi's house before. I stop when I reach my destination. Her house is a dump! The brick paint is all scrappy. The roof has missing pieces and there is a huge hole that can leak water into the attic when it is raining. The chimney is very thin. It's made of thin sheet metal and it has a little vent hole coming from the living room all the way to the roof where it goes into the attic. Her house is a one story and the windows are all covered with plastic wrap instead of glass. There are blanket pinned up to the walls as blinds. The doors are broken and all they have are simple slider doors with screen covers. There is a lock on the handles. I press the doorbell and the button falls off the wall. I quickly try to shove it back into the hole as a lady that is about 30 years old answers. She looks just like Andi. She has flawless skin and wavy brown hair. Her hair was put into a side ponytail. She wore dark brown closed wedges. She was also wearing a Starbucks uniform. She wore a bit of makeup but looked naturally beautiful.

"Umm hi, I'm looking for Andi Cruz," I say nervously.

"Oh you must be Emma! I'm Andi's mom," she tells me. I shake her hand and she leads me into the house. The living has a small leather couch and an old TV. The kitchen has some fake wood for cabinets. They have paper and plastic dishes and silverware. She lead me to Andi's room which is at the end of the hallway. Andi's room is small. There is a desk by the door, a bed by the window, and a bunch of boxes full of clothes. I guess she doesn't have a closet. Andi sits on her bed staring out of the window. The frame of the window is all moldy and the plastic wrap is taped to the frame.

"Hey Andi!" I say perking up. She turns around and smiles slightly.

"Hey Em," she says glumly. I set down her homework on the desk and the desk breaks. I just noticed that the desk was really made of cardboard. She just shakes her head and I go over to sit next to her. "What?" she asks me.

"You look…paler," I say. Andi eyes widen. Then she mutters something under her breath and looks back at me.

"Whaaaaaattttt?" She asks suspiciously. "I must just have the flu or something," she says. I don't feel completely convinced, but I know better than to argue with her.

"So, I noticed that your house is…umm…how do I put this?" I ask.

"A living hell?" She asks. I gulp and nod. "Well, my mom bought this house when she was pregnant with me, and she can't afford anything better."

I was about to ask where her dad was, but I knew that if someone didn't mention their other parent, something bad probably happened to them. "Well, I better get going. I hope to see you at school tomorrow?" I say.

"If I get all this work done," she says. We both laugh at that comment and then I leave. I get my phone out of my bag and call Lily.

"Something's wrong with Andi!" I say into the phone.

**:O! Emma knows something's wrong with her! So I know lots of people out there ship Jemma, but I have all of these couple ideas, so review which couple you want in the story:**

**Jemma (Jax and Emma)**

**Demma (Daniel and Emma)**

**Miego (Maddie and Diego)**

**Andiego (Andi and Diego)**

**Jandi (Jax and Andi)**

**Dandi (Daniel and Andi)**

**Dia (Daniel and Mia)**

**Jia (Jax and Mia)**

**Miago (Mia and Diego)**

**Diemma (Diego and Emma)**

**Max (Maddie and Jax)**

**Danddie (Daniel and Maddie)**

**I'm just going to let you guys know that I ship both Jemma and Jandi, so I might have trouble about those 2, but otherwise, I like Dia and Miego, so those probably won't change unless I have a huge amount of people who like other couples. Also, the main couple in this story will be whoever Andi is with and whoever Katie is with. I'm going to have Katie be with either Warner or Jaden, so review who you want Katie to be with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got lots of requests for Jemma and Jandi, but Jandi won, so the couples in this story will be Jandi, Miego, and Dia. And Katie is going to be with Warner. Also, I have been getting messages and reviews about if I'm still accepting OC's. I am _NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC's._ Just wanted to clear that up so, enjoy!**

Andi POV

I wake up on Tuesday morning at 7:15. School starts at 8 and I have to walk a mile! I quickly jump out of bed. I forgot to wash my uniforms! _Dam, _I think. I search through my boxes of clothes until I find the only uniform I have. My shirt and skirt uniform from freshman year. I call Katie.

_Andi: My uniforms are dirty so I have to wear a "you know what" to school!_

_Katie: OMP! Sorry, panther talk (Get used to it). Well, don't you always keep that extra outfit in your locker?_

_Andi: Yeah, but how will I get to school without people noticing me wearing a skirt? Oh no, how will I tell the sharks that I have to quit? Oh no, championships are coming up! And I've been missing practice so much! I don't-_

_Katie: OMP Andi calm down! I can't help you if you freak out! I'll meet you at your house and we can walk to school from the opposite side and enter through the back entrance. From there, I can get to your locker and get your clothes for you._

_Andi: Thanks Katie!_

I hang up and put on my freshman year uniform. It was a simple Iridium High skirt and orange polo. I put on my blue and dark orange striped tie and put on the blue blazer that topped off my uniform. I ran into my bathroom and died a streak of my hair dark blue and orange. I then curled my hair. For once I felt like a girl again! I ran back into my room and put on my dark blue and orange socks with my orange converse. I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, and ran outside. Katie was just getting there.

"Andi slow down!" She tells me. I look at her confused and then realized that I am super speeding (a natural talent of a vampire). I was doing it the whole time! I slow down and Katie and I walk to school. Katie tells me some of the basic vampire rules and how I need to watch out for the Vampire Council. We make it to the back entrance of the school.

"Ok, give me your locker combination and go hide behind the trash bins," Katie demands. I give her my combination and hide behind the trash bins.

Katie POV

I walk through Iridium High's haunted hallway. No one uses it because there are always weird noises here. I round the corner and make my way to Andi's locker. I use the combination and open it up. I search her locker up and down, but no clothes! I look at the time. It is 7:30. I could probably ask someone if they knew where Andi kept spare clothes. I spot Emma and Daniel talking to each other **(A/N: They are NOT dating)**. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" I say, a little too peppy.

"Um, hey Katie. Look, if Maddie wants something from me-"Emma begins.

"Um no, actually. I was just wondering if you knew where Andi keeps her spare uniforms…" I say, my voice trailing off.

Emma looks at me suspiciously. "In the nurses office. Any who, since we're talking about Andi, do you know where she is? Class starts in 10 minutes," Emma says. I look at the clock. It says 7:50. I run off to the back entrance to get Andi with no explanation what so ever.

Andi POV

Katie has been gone for at least half an hour. I'm beginning to get worried. I check my watch. 7:55. I don't have enough time to change anyway. I get up and walk to the back entrance where Katie runs out.

"Clothes…Emma...Nurses Office…" she says panting. I shake my head.

"I've been late to class and missing practice for a while now. If I continue this streak, I could be expelled. We have to go to chemistry now!" I tell her. I grabbed her arm and literally drag her through the almost-empty hallways to Chemistry 101. Maddie, Sophie, Diego, Daniel, Emma, Jax, Mia, Katie and I are all in that class. In fact, it's just us. We make it just in time as I hear mine and Katie's names being called since we are lab partners.

"Andi Cruz and Katie Rice?" Mrs. Sylvia calls.

"Here!" Katie and I practically shout as we make our way into the classroom. Everyone is staring at us as we take our seats. That was a close one.

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! DID YOU GUYS HERE? NICK IS DEFINITALEY MAKING A SEASON 4! THEY JUST POSTED IT ON INSTAGRAM! Ok so this was a bit of an interesting chapter. I figured that since Katie and Andi are going to be hanging out more (Spoiler!), they should start to share each other's interests. Also, Aubrey WILL be coming back, but for certain reasons, I cannot tell you why or when. TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've been thinking about it, and I really can't incorporate any other characters than Lily, Emma, Katie, and Andi into this story. I will try to mention some others, but that is all I can really do for now. Katie will be the only one dating, it will be with Warner, and he some how gets in the way of Andi's vampire training. Don't worry though! I will still put the OC's in, it's just taking me longer than I thought to get them in. I'm sorry for the cancellations, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, during the 'argument' *SPOILER ALERT,* there will be a bad word or 2 in there, so look out for that. Don't like, don't read. ENJOY! BTW, is making some errors with this story. I hate it.**

Emma POV

(On the phone with Lily, right after Chapter 3)

_Emma: Something is wrong with Andi!_

_Lily: Whoa Emma calm down! What makes you think something's wrong with her?_

_Emma: Well, she is really pale, and she claims she is sick, but I know she isn't. Her personality just seems…different._

_Lily: I have a few ideas of what's wrong with her. So are you claiming that she could be a…supernatural figure?_

_Emma: I guess. I'm just worried about her._

_Lily: I think I know what's wrong with her, but it isn't my place to tell you. And don't try and force it out of her. Call me if you need anything else. Bye Emma!_

_Emma: Bye Lily._

I hung up. How could I just resist not spying? I started walking home when I bumped into a girl. She kind of looked like Katie, except her skin was a little bit paler. Almost _too _pale.

"Sorry," I tell her.

"It's OK. Well I have to go now," she said, quickly taking off. I turned around and she was already gone. That was weird. I feel the urge to follow her. I cast a locator spell on my phone and watched the girl.

_Juliette: Aubrey! Did you go tell Andi?_

What? How did that girl know Andi?

_Aubrey: I wanted to but… (She looked around nervously) that witch saw me._

How did she know I was a witch? Who is she? And most importantly,_ what_ is she? I went home and fell asleep instantly, thinking about who that girl could be.

_~The next day..._

I woke up and looked at my clock. It read 7:30. I quickly used magic to get ready and ran out the door with my bag. While I was walking, I saw Katie walking towards Andi's house. I took out my phone and called Maddie.

_Emma: Maddie, we have a situation!_

_Maddie: Um, who are you?_

_Emma: It's Emma Alonso!_

_Maddie: Ugh, I don't have time for this! Make it quick._

_Emma: Katie is going to Andi's house. Now they're walking to school together!_

_Maddie: What?! That little traitor! Why would she hang out with Andi?_

_Emma: Hey! Don't talk about Andi like that!_

_Maddie: We should confront them at lunch. Be there and DON'T be late ._

Maddie hung up before I could say anything else. I went to school and saw Katie and Andi at the back entrance. I looked around and cast a spell on my phone:

_Katie and the panthers aren't that dandy_

_Use my phone to locate Andi_

On my phone, I saw them. Andi was wearing…A SKIRT? Katie is pantherizing Andi! I walked into school and told Daniel what I saw **(A/N: They are not together, for those who didn't read the previous chapters )**. Just then, Katie walked up to us. She asked if I knew where Andi kept her spare clothes. I looked at her suspiciously and lied and told her in the nurse's office. Maddie was probably making Katie pantherize Andi. Or maybe Katie was sick of Maddie and decided to try and make Andi her sidekick! Katie ran off in the opposite direction with no explanation at all. Daniel and I walked to chemistry class. Neither Katie nor Andi was there. Mrs. Sylvia walked in and began to take role. Then she called Katie and Andi's names.

"Andi Cruz and Katie Rice?" She called.

"Here!" They shouted as Andi literally zoomed to the doorway of the classroom with Katie. Mrs. Sylvia didn't look up from her chart to notice, but the rest of us did. I was astonished. Why was she with Katie? Was she being blackmailed? Was Katie hiding something that could be used against Andi's will? I needed to know, and needed to know fast so I could save Andi.

Andi avoided me all day. I always tried walking up to her locker, and she just took off! I don't believe her! At lunch time, I see Katie and Andi going to the bathroom. I tell Maddie and she and Sophie Johnson (another Panther) wait with me in front of the girls' bathroom. Katie and Andi walk out.

"Oh, um, hey guys," Katie says to us. "How's it going?"

I want to pull Andi away so I can talk to her in private, but Maddie speaks up before me, and what she says shocks me.

"Don't 'How's it going,' me! You have some explaining to do! I have been waiting for you to help me with my work ALL DAY! I don't pay attention when I'm supposed to be learning, so I can't even tell you what my projects are on! You have been hanging out with this non-panther, tomboy with no class for like, 4 hours and I'm sick of it! You haven't talked to me in days! I don't need this crap from you so you know what, you either come here right now and NEVER get into any sort of contact with these no-class losers again, or I will officially kick you out of the Panthers and we will no longer be friends. That goes for association with Sophie, Diego, and anyone else I hang out with in public! So, make your choice!" Maddie says. Jax, Daniel, Mia, Diego, Sophie, and Gigi all just stand there in shock, even though they were just standing there, minding their own business the whole time **(A/N: Gigi knows about magic BTW)**. Katie looks at all of us, takes a deep breath, and starts sayings some choice words.

You know what?! Kick me out! Because I am tired of you treating me like shit. I have better friends than you, and trust me, they are _way_ better than you. You, your just a bitch! You only care about yourself and clothes and shoes! I have never met someone with a ruder attitude than you, and you, you're the worst! I bet people only like you because you can make them popular, or they can borrow stuff from you and never give it back. But, oh no, don't get on your bad side because you will just go all diva about this kind of crap! So I'm done with you. Take your friends, your clothes, whatever knowledge you have in your brain, which I doubt is much, and never even think about insulting me, or Andi, AGAIN!" Katie screams in her face. Luckily, no teachers are here. I look at everyone. Maddie's face looks red like a tomato. Sophie looks like she's about to burst into tears. Daniel and Jax honestly think this is a girls issue and just pretend they weren't listening. Mia and Gigi look like they want to do something to fix this, but they just don't know what. And Andi, she-wait. Where did Andi go?

"GUYS! Where did Andi go?" I ask. They all look around and start to get worried. Maddie and Sophie walk away with no emotion what-so-ever. Jax and Daniel go check the library and gym. Mia and Gigi go check the closets and auditorium. I check all the classrooms and offices.

Oh Andi, where are you?

**I'm glad I found time to update, because this will probably be the last one until the 23rd. That's when I start spring break and I do have a lot of work to be done before break, AND I have a field trip tomorrow, so I tried to make this one extra long for you guys. I'm hoping we can get to 30+ reviews before the next chapter? It would really make my day, and probably motivate me to work on the next chapter using all of my spare time. So just click that little button down there and review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Don't be mad at me, but I already had this chapter pre-written and I forgot about it. But I remembered, so here it is! Also, after this chapter, I am going to introduce the OC's! I will be taking a break on Katie and Andi, and focus a bit more on Mia. She will be a big part in this story (HINT HINT)* If you want, you can skip to the end because I have some more info on season 4! EEEKK!**

Andi POV

Katie and Maddie were yelling at each other. It hurt me to see them fighting. Sure, I never really liked Maddie, but Katie is her best friend! Best friends should never fight. I took off after Maddie called me a 'tomboy with no class.' I ran outside of the school and straight to Aubrey's house. I saw the garage was open and it was empty. I went inside the house and it was empty too. I saw a note on the counter. I was pouring my eyes out after I read it.

_Dear Andi,_

_I knew you would come here. Juliette's psychic powers said you would be here (rare vampire power). I left you this note because we had to move to Tampa. I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you. Trust me, my family loves you, but we can't be exposed. We were worried that someone at your school could figure out about you and search for others like us. I begged my parents to stay here. But we just couldn't. I'm sorry. I miss you. Maybe someday, when you get better, if you get better, we will see each other again. I told Katie this BTW. Please don't be mad at me or her. Also, do you know a girl named Emma Alonso? Because she is on the lookout for you and anything else weird going on. Be careful._

_Goodbye, Andrea Maria Cruz._

I literally was going crazy the next day. When I tried to do my school work, all that came to my mind was Aubrey and her family watching me, telling me what to do in my thoughts, and I did it.

I was in the middle of Math 50 discussing quadratic equations multiplied by fractions with Emma, but I wasn't feeling too well. I was in the middle of my craving stage, which meant I wanted all the blood I could get. I almost feel like a pregnant woman, only without the hormones and fat belly. I asked Mr. Jones to be excused and I went to the bathroom. I sat on the ground and heard her families' voices in my head:

_Juliette: Stop! You will expose yourself with the stress. If you continue this, I guarantee SOMEONE will find out._

_Isaac: I think you should take it easy. Don't want to override your powers! I mean, stressing too much makes your powers go bonkers. And if they go off in public… you get the picture._

_Annalise: LEAVE! THEY WANT TO KILL YOU! I'm sorry, but mom and dad are right, you need to leave or else they will judge you with every thought in their brain. Which I doubt is much for a bunch of humans…_

_Ivan: What she said._

_Annalise: Oh, so you can't come up with anything encouraging and just agree with me?!_

_Ivan: No, I just-_

_Annalise: No, come up with something! NOW!_

I pound my head as I hear the too arguing. I feel them being quieted down by Aubrey.

_Aubrey: Andi, please! I can't help you any longer. Stay safe! Don't stress. Hurry up! Go! The council will be quizzing you in a few days._

I feel tears streaming down my face. I brush away a lock of my curly hair. That's right, I now curl my hair. I look up to see Katie walking into the bathroom.

"Andi?" She asks. "What's going on?"

I growl at her and get up. "You want to know what's going on?" I ask her. "You didn't tell me that Aubrey was moving to Tampa, that's what's going on!" Katie's face goes pale.

Mia POV

I walk down the halls of Iridium High, on my way to the library to study for an upcoming test. It's free period anyways. I walk past the girls' bathroom and hear yelling. I look around for anyone. I then cast a spell. If you think you're mistaken, you're not. I am too a kanay, but I am also a witch. Anyways, I cast a spell.

_I think there is some trouble in there,_

_Give me a large ear, covered by my hair_

My right ear grows to the size of a tomato. I lean my ear against the door.

_Andi: How could you?! You said you wouldn't lie!_

_Katie: I swear! She threatened to kill me if I did! Literally!_

_Andi: So what? You still have your powers, so she couldn't hurt you._

Powers? What powers? And who is this girl they're talking about? I lean back against the door.

_Katie: H-how did you know that? I don't have them anymore, I swear! _

_Andi: I see your eyes glow in the light. Even if you don't try and use them, your powers still show._

_Katie: I- can we talk about this later? Please?_

_Andi: Fine. But next time, I'm not letting you avoid the subject._

I quickly pretended that I just got there as they walk out of the bathroom together like nothing had happened. Once they leave, I look at them. They're hiding something dangerous. And I'm going to find out what.

**Sorry if it was short, but at least it was something, right? Ok so onto season 4 news! I heard this rumor going around online that EWW was doing a crossover with HOA (House of Anubis), but I know it isn't true because HOA ended like, 4 years ago. But there is another rumor that the premiere date for season 4 is on July 6th, 13th, or 20th. Most likely the 6th though. I also heard that Elizabeth Elias posted a video on Instagram, then deleted it a minute after. But I saw it. She said that a special 'friend' of Mia's is going to be in season 4 causing more drama than ever! I don't know if this is all set-in-stone, but it's all I've heard so far. Until next time, EWWers! **


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (WITH SPOILERS)

**Hey guys, no, this isn't another chapter. I just realized this is the one month anniversary on Secrets From The Past! **

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD***

**So if you guys read the girl OC, you can see that she is a ****_werewolf_****. And if you've seen the show Wizards of Waverly Place, you know that Juliet, a ****_vampire, _****hates Mason, a ****_werewolf_****. Just to help you guys think what might happen next. In fact, I may not update until April Fools, just so I can ****_mess _****with you guys! Get it? Mess? Oh well. That's all I had to say. BuhBYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter. I have some bad news. I have MAJOR writers block right now. I have all of these ideas but I just don't know how to incorporate them into the story. So if you guys have any ideas, I would really appreciate it. Also, please go back to one of the previous chapters and read my authors note about the OCs. If you guys can come up with ideas that involve the OCs, that would be even better. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted a chapter, but I really need help right now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Someone gave me some good ideas, so I am going to use them. Sorry if you don't like it, I kind of rushed. Also, I have news that was actually confirmed by the cast. Go to the bottom to read more about it!**

Mia POV

I sat at the terminal at the airport. My old friend Allison Reynolds was moving to Miami, and I wanted to greet her. We were friends back at Destiny High in White Surf, but then I moved here, while she went to a boarding school for a year. When she arrived, we shared a quick hug, and hung out at a Starbucks.

"So, how have you been?" I ask her.

"I've been good. My powers are stronger than ever now," she explains. Did I forget to mention that she is a werewolf? "So, any magical creatures at your school?"

"Funny you should ask," I reply. I tell her all about my last year. "And then there's Andi. She's human, I know that much. But maybe she has powers now. I'm not sure what kind of powers she may have, but she and Katie have been talking a lot, and she mentioned something about Katie-" I was cut off.

"Katie? Katie Rice?" Allison asks. I nod. She gets up and begins to walk over to luggage claim. I catch up to her.

"Allison? Alli?" I ask, using her old nickname. She turns to me.

"Only my friends call me Alli," she says.

"Ok. But what was all that about?" I ask. She looks around and whispers in my ear.

"Katie is a vampire!" She exclaims. That means that Andi is a vampire. This can't be good...

Emma POV

I walk over to Katie's house. Mia told me about what she heard in the girls' bathroom. I was going to find out what was going on, whether Katie liked it or not. When I knocked on the door, I saw the girl I ran into the other day. She stared at me wide eyed.

"I'm looking for Katie Rice," I say.

"Sorry, wrong house," the girl says, and shuts the door. I use the locater spell on my phone and watch them.

_Aubrey walks into the basement. Juliette looks at her._

_"__What did she want?" Juliette asks. Aubrey just shakes her head and joins Juliette and Katie._

_"__I still don't feel right about this. Andi is my best friend; she deserves to know what is going on!" Aubrey exclaims. Juliette shushes her. Katie, Aubrey, and Juliette all begin to say a chant._

_We the council may rule as one,_

_Summon to us the awoken one_

_A misty figure appears. The 3 girls bow. _

_"__Countess Rosalie," they say in unison._

_"__Ah, my 3 little weaklings. Have you given the girl her test?" The ruler asks. Katie steps forward._

_"__No, my honor. She still needs time to practice and we scheduled her test at the end of the week," Katie explains. The misty figure nods. Aubrey steps forward._

_"__Your honor, if I may, I have a few words," Aubrey begins. The misty figure nods and motions for her to continue. "Andi has been my best friend. I really think this new test rule is unnecessary. I think we should let all of our kind be welcomed for eons to come."_

_The figure disappears and reappears in person. She walks up to Aubrey and lifts her by her collar._

_"__Never. Disobey. My. Orders," the ruler says coldly. She then disappears for good. Just then, Juliette speaks up._

_"__She was watching us," she says._

I yelp and throw my phone at the window. Not a good idea. I quickly tele-transport into the school pool. That was a close one...

_-Half an hour later_

I begin to walk home from the school after finally being able to dry myself off. I think about what they said. I replay important words in my head. _Eons, Countess, council. _ I then realize what they are. But I have to see Lily first. I need to know, for sure what they are, and if Andi is one of them too. I need to know, if they are vampires.

**Cliffy! So I brought in one of the OCs. Ok, who cares about that, let's get on to important stuff. Zoey Burger (AKA Gigi Rueda) revealed 2 new characters coming to the show! One of them is Jessie, Jax's long lost sister. She doesn't****have her powers yet, but when she does, she'll be making some trouble. Another character is Jake, Jax's dad. He is a very powerful wizard who isn't too happy about what Jax has done during the past 2 years. More to come!**

**Stay Sapphy!**

**PS: I have a new forum open! It's a fan mail forum, so you can ask me any question. Read the rules though! Ok, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you checked out my profile, I have a new blog, and 2 new forums, if your interested. Also, at the bottom of the page, I have a schedule of when I will update the story. I will try to follow it as much as I can, so don't be mad if I don't. I'm also in desperate need of ideas. In fact, I actually struggled with this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it, but enjoy!**

Mia POV

"Wait, if Katie and Andi are vampires, why are they hiding it? And why do you hate vampires?" I ask. Allison shakes her head.

"First of all, would you want to tell everyone your a blood thirsty creature?" She asks me. I look down, embarrassed that I asked that. "And second of all, they killed my family!"

I look at her with interest and curiosity. She sighs. "It's a long story," she tells me. I put my elbow on the table and my hands on my cheeks.

"I have time," I respond. She sighs again.

"It all started 6 years ago..."

_6 years ago, Allison's POV_

_I sat down in my bedroom where my parents wanted to talk to me. I didn't know what I did, but I hope I wasn't in trouble. My mom and dad came into the room and sat next to me._

_"Am I in trouble?" I ask them. They laugh and shake their heads._

_"You see Alli, in a few months, your going to be having a little brother or sister," my mom explains. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. _

_"No! I don't want a little sibling! If I get one, you 2 will never spend time with me again!" I yell and run to the backyard. I sit in my favorite spot, which is underneath our Weeping Willow Tree. I fidget with my silver locket and open it. It has the letters A and R engraved into the front of the locket in swirly letters. Inside is a picture of me and my parents. I don't know how long I was staring at it, but I stopped when I heard the screaming coming from inside. I ran inside and began to sob at the sight. My dad was on the floor in wolf form, and he couldn't get up. My mom was lying on the ground with 4 deep holes in her stomach. I realize they were vampire fangs. I try and pick her up, but I knew I couldn't save her. I lay there next to her, sobbing..._

I look at her in shock as a few tears well up in her eyes.

"I-I didn't know," I say quietly. She nods wiping away a few tears.

"Not many people know," she replies to me. "That's why I hate vampires."

"But Katie and Andi aren't like that!" I exclaim. "They would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"I don't care!" She yells in my face. "Their kind killed my family, and I need to kill them now. I only need real friends to help me. Now, are you in or out?"

She sticks her hand out to me. I know Katie and Andi wouldn't do this on purpose. I have a plan, but I need to work with her for it to work. I take her hand and shake it.

* * *

Emma POV

I begin to pace my room, frustrated. No one was listening to me!

_Emma: But Lily, you said if I saw anything out of the ordinary, to contact you!_

_Lily: Yes, anything out of the ordinary with __**Andi**__. I can't help you with this. You need to see the council about this._

With that, she hung up. I slam my phone down on my bed in frustration. Why wouldn't anyone help me? Maybe I needed a walk. I grab my dark brown leather jacket and head out.

_~A few minutes later_

I sit quietly by the dock. 2 boys then walk by and disturb my peace. 1 of them notices this.

"Oh, sorry," he says. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

I smile slightly. "It's okay. I just needed to clear my thoughts. So, are you guys new around here?" I ask them.

"Yes, actually. We just moved here from Tampa. The funny thing is we bought our buyer's old house," the other guy says. He has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. I look away from him.

"Well, welcome to Miami. I'm Emma, and you guys are?" I say.

"I'm Warner and he's Jaden. We're step brothers," Warner explains. We talk for a while until I see a purple light from behind them.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing behind them. They turn around and see it too. It gets closer and closer until I realize what it is. It's a demon messenger! The devil sends them to capture people he needs. Without thinking, I cast a spell to make him disappear and so does Jaden. We look at each other in shock. He's a wizard? Before I have time to question him, Warner steps in front of us and tries to scare away the demon. What was meant to be a punch turned into a snowball. We all look at each other in awe. What just happened?

**Down to business guys! I have a really big issue. No, it's not Every Witch Way related. So, as you may know, Disney has started they're "Tune In 4 What?!" weekend. Tomorrow, the new episodes start at 8, but the KCAs start at the same time! I don't know what to watch. And then, the week of April 6th, I want to watch Make It Pop, at 7 every night, but Disney is having their April Fuel Week! That means new episodes at the same time! Is...Disney jealous of Nickelodeon?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So...I have nothing to say. On with the story!**

* * *

**Emma POV**

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" I ask. We all stand there, paralyzed and unable to move.

"I don't understand what's going on, but I _know_ something isn't normal," Warner says. Jaden whispers something to him that I unintentionally catch.

"Do you think she has powers?" Jaden whispers to him. I stare at them with wide eyes once more. They take this as a sign that I heard them. "Not magical powers! Powers like-"

"Your right," I say, cutting Jaden off. "I have magical powers. I'm a witch."

They stare at me in awe for a few seconds. "You know, now would be a good time to say something."

"Right, sorry," Jaden says. "I'm a wizard and Warner is _supposedly _a...kanay?"

"What do you mean _'supposedly?'_" I ask them. Warner and Jaden look at each other.

"I think he's a hybrid," Jaden replies. "And hybrids are illegal."

* * *

**Allison POV**

I lead Mia through the sewer tunnels in Miami. We eventually reach the end of the tunnel.

"So, Werewolf HQ is behind this wall?" Mia asks me. I nod. I put my hand up to the wall until it begins to glow bright gold. The wall slides open. We walk inside. HQ is just as I remembered. The dirty brick walls, the intestines of our prey scattered across the room. Chancellor Wolfmane pops up from behind his desk. Mia lets out a small yelp. I turn around and glare at her, then turn back.

"Ms. Reynolds, long time no see! How can we help you?" Chancellor Wolfmane asks me.

"We?" I question. He looks down in shame.

"The vampires..." he said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, we need to borrow some 'tools,'" I tell him.

"Oh no. No no no. I promised your mother that I would never let you get your hands on _any _of those tools," he tells me.

"Pwease?" I ask, using a baby voice and a puppy face. He finally gives in.

"Alright! But only _2 _for each of you," he tells us as I lead Mia to the weapons. I grab a stun gun and a power drainer. I hand them to Mia. I then get myself a power drainer and a shine gun. Mia is already out of the tunnel by the time I have my weapons all filled up. Before I leave, I hug the Chancellor.

"Thanks Uncle Mitch. Your the best long-lost uncle ever," I say, and leave.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

What Allison didn't know is that he really wasn't her long-lost uncle. He was someone much better than that. He took his robe off and he changed to his normal appearance. He stood up at went to the door.

"Goodbye, my daughter," said Cooper Reynolds.

* * *

**:O Did I freak you guys out? I hope I did! So, if you want me to clear things up, Chancellor Wolfmane is posing as Allison's long lost uncle, but he's really her dad. Didn't he die though? I won't tell you what happened, but here is a hint:**

_**Flashback to Chapter 8:**_

_"Allison POV_

_My dad was on the floor in wolf form, and he couldn't get up."_

**The hint is, it didn't say he _died._ And now, I will disappear, leaving you wondering!**

* * *

**_Stay Sapphy!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. No, this isn't an update. I'm really upset right now, and I really don't feel like updating. Don't be mad though. I have the next chapter of my other story written already so I'll be able to update that. Don't be mad though.**

_**Stay Sapphy**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was having some trouble with this chapter, but I got it. It's one day later, Allison, Warner, and Jaden's first day of school...**

* * *

_**Mia POV**_

Allison and I walked into the hallways of Iridium High. It was her first day here.

"Well, I have to get to chemistry class soon, so let's head to your locker," I tell her. Once we get there, I see Emma.

"Oh, hey Mia, who's your friend," she asks me.

"This is Allison," I tell her. Emma waves at her and Allison silently waves back. Something isn't right.

"Anyways," I begin, "Allison has the same classes as you all day, so you don't mind showing her around, do you?" I ask Emma.

"Sure. I have to show 2 other kids around as well," she tells me. "I just have to go do something." When she walks away, Allison pulls me close.

"She's hiding something," she whispers to me. I look at her.

"Relax, Emma is perfectly harmless. It's the Panthers you have to worry about," I tell her. As if on cue, the Panthers walk in the hall. Maddie is in the middle, Sophie is standing where Katie should be, and a girl I don't recognize is in Sophie's old spot. Maddie walks over to me.

"Mia, I need you to fix my computer by the end of the day," she commands me.

"But I-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Thanks!" She exclaims. Sophie hands me her laptop. The girl who's in Sophie's old spot is looking at me strangely.

"Oh, by the way, this is the new Panther, Sophia Callen," Sophie tells me.

"I prefer to be called Stone," she says quietly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever," Maddie says. "So, I hear your friends with _her,"_ she says, gesturing towards Allison.

"Yeah, we've been friends for-" I get cut off by a growl. I turn behind me to see Allison growling. Her eyes are beginning to turn gold. I see her looking toward Katie and Andi. I quickly pull her away from the Panthers. That was _way _too close.

* * *

_**Emma POV**_

I reach the abandoned hallway of the school so I can meet Warner and Jaden. I see them there. I quickly walk up to them.

"Okay, what are we going to do about Warner?" I ask quickly. Jaden shakes his head.

"Not much we can do. All magical authorities are going to be after him, so he has to stay away from the realm. Luckily, there are no entrances nearby," Jaden explains. He and Warner chuckle. My palms begin to get sweaty and they take note of this.

"Is something wrong?" Warner asks.

"Yea, uh, see, the thing is, there's an entrance to the magic realm down the hall," I tell them nervously.

"What?!" Jaden exclaims. "Anyone could be watching us right now! We have to get of here!"

We begin to sprint towards the exit when Desdemona and Agamemnon appear in front of us.

"Too late," they say in unison. _Yup, this isn't going to end well._

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. Sorry for the late update. Erm, that's all. See ya later alligators!**

* * *

_**Stay Sapphy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I am ****_super duper super _****sorry for not updating in like, a month or something! I promise 2 chapters for both of my stories this weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's short! On with the story!**

* * *

**_Allison POV_**

I saw them. Katherine Rice and Andrea Cruz. They are vampires. I am despised just by the sight of them. I begin to growl. I can't contain my anger. Just as I prepare to pounce on them, Mia pulls me away.

"Alli!" She exclaims. "You can't go full on wolf whenever you see them. You could get into big trouble!"

I calm down and sigh. "You don't understand!" I tell her. "Wolves can't contain their anger. We see something we want, we get it!"

I sit down on a bench. "We need to begin the plan," I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you think that plan is _a little bit _hardcore?" She asks nervously. I know she doesn't want to go through with it, and neither do I. But this is what has to be done. I stand up.

"It's not hardcore, it's full-proof and the only thing that will save them!" I shout across the hall. All eyes are on us. I immediately regret what I said.

"Who's 'them?'" She asks. I run out of the school. Now everyone will know...

* * *

**_Emma POV_**

"Richard Warner Kendrick is going to be held in maximum security in the Magic Realm until we find out what he is," Agamemnon clarifies as magical authorities put some glowing handcuffs on Warner's wrists. Desdemona notices me looking at the cuffs.

"Don't think about using your magic to save him, these cuffs are magic proof," she says glaring at me. "We will be having a trial against you and Mr. Calebs on Saturday to decide your fate, considering you kept a possible hybrid in your possession." Jaden speaks up.

"What if Warner isn't a hybrid? Will we still be charged?" He asks.

"The worst we can do is a week's suspension of your powers," Agamemnon replies. "If he is indeed a hybrid..."

He trails off.

"Then what?" I ask quietly.

"You will lose your powers and be sentenced to Abyss for all eternity," Desdemona finishes. Our entire lives are based on this one test...

* * *

**Don't hate me for being such a good writer! I do cliffies because I love you guys. So just some stuff I want to talk about:**

**1) I didn't come on FanFiction just for publicity. Check out my Wattpad (I have the same name as on here). I am going to start posting my stories from here on there next weekend. **

**2) My I Didn't Do It contest is being cancelled. Sorry for those of you who wanted to enter. I'm changing it to a GMW (Girl Meets World) contest. The couples allowed will be Rucas/Liley (Riley and Lucas), Markle/Faya (Maya and Farkle), Laya/Lucaya/Mucas (Lucas and Maya), Filey/Rarkle (Farkle and Riley), and Rilaya/Miley (Riley and Maya). I'll update my forum in a few minutes.**

**3) My is available for you guys to ask me questions! The link is /CookiNinjai**

**4) I was thinking about starting a YouTube under the same name as this account to make the story come to life! Of course, I'll have to use real people.**

**5) "The Abyss," is an episode and place in Every Witch Way (Season 2, Episode 22). Nurse Lily and Former-Council Member Ramona get trapped on a cloud basically, with no way to escape, and magic doesn't work there. So that's why it's a bad (just to clear it up).**

**6) My other story will be updated tomorrow because I have HW.**

**7) This story will probably end at Chapter 20 or a little before that. Maybe 22 if I get awesome ideas.**

**8) The sequel will be based on the end on this story (obviously), so I need help with a title! **

**9) The sequel will come out in June or July**

**10) 24 days left of school (unless you count my graduation day)!**

**I'll try to update more, but this weekend and next might be the last of the month because I have testing. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm backkkkkk! This will certainly be the last update until June. I start testing tomorrow all the way to Friday. Next week we'll be beginning to pack up our stuff and all that. After that is 6th grade activities week, and all that jazz. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to keep you in suspense. Beginning in the next chapter, the real drama begins. I don't want to spoil too much, so read on!**

* * *

_**Mia POV**_

I run out of the school and follow Alli.

_It's the only way to save them. _I think back to Alli's words.

Who's them? A family member? Some important figure? I stop when I lose Alli. I sit down in the middle of the woods. I didn't even realize that I ran this far. No wonder I'm out of breath. I hear a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

"HELP!" I hear the person yell. I hear another scream and a shout.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! WHERE ARE THEY?" I hear another voice shout. I recognize it as Alli's. I begin to run towards the sound and I am horrified by the sight. Alli is standing there, arms covered in a chunky red substance. A little girl, probably around 8 or 9, is on the ground. Before Alli notices me, I run back to the spot where I was at. I take out my phone and dial a number.

_?: Hello?_

_Mia: Allison, she killed a person. She's gone delusional._ _I need you to catch her before it's too late. _

_?: Don't worry, I'll send some of my best soldiers over to catch her._

_Mia: Thank you!_

With that, I hung up. I turn around and see Alli. I back up against a tree.

"A-Alli, h-how much did y-you h-here?" I ask nervously. She takes a tree stump out of the ground and throws it just inches away from my head.

"Just enough. You betrayed me. I trusted you. I thought you were my friend. But I guess I was wrong," she mutters.

"You don't understand!" I exclaim. "This has all gone too far! I don't know who you want to save, or what your problem is, but you can't go around hurting people like this! It's not fair."

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" She screams as soon as I finish. We go silent for a few minutes.

"Life isn't fair," she whispers. Her nails begin to grow. Her eyes go gold. "Mia, I don't want it to be like this. But it's the only way."

She leaps towards me, but someone leaps in front of me just before I'm hit. I hear a loud crash. That's all I remember...

* * *

_**Emma POV**_

The trial was moved to today. I'm so nervous, places are sweating where there is not supposed to be sweat. Jaden and I meet up by the entrance of the Magic Realm. When we go in, two guards are waiting for us. They put metal bands on our wrists.

"They deflect magic, so your powers will be unavailable to you during the trial," one of them explains. We nod and they lead us into a court room. **(A/N: I just want to tell you guys that I know absolutely NOTHING about court, so I may get some information wrong and I might make some up. Sorry!) **There are witches and wizards in the audience. The most important figurines in the Magic Realm are sitting next to Desdemona (who is supposedly the judge). She calls her first witness up. It's a girl I saw hanging out with Maddie and Sophie the other day.

"Sophia Rose Callen, you were a witness of the arrest, correct?" Desdemona asks.

"Yes," she quietly says. My eyes widen a bit. She was there? But I was certain we were alone.

"And speaking that Warner is your cousin, is it true he's a hybrid?" Desdemona questions.

"It's true," she says. Desdemona sends her back to her spot. She looks towards the 2 of us,

"Well, that's all the proof that we need. Tests will be run on Warner and until then, you 2 will have a suspension of your powers," she explains. We go over to Agamemnon who is holding the bottle where our powers will be stored. Just before he begins, Countess Rosalie, Aubrey, Juliette, and Katie come into the room.

"The realms are under attack. We must evacuate immediately!" She exclaims. People begin to rush out of the room. We pushed with the crowd.

"We will not forget about this!" Desdemona exclaims. She disappears into the crowd. Just then we hear a loud explosion. Mist swirls into the room.

"The time has come. It's time for us to take back what is ours!" I hear a voice exclaim. People begin to pass out. Just before I lose consciousness, I catch a glimpse of Mia and Andi handcuffed and being pushed by guards. The war has begun...

* * *

**OH YEA, I JUST DID THAT! So this chapter was a bit intense, I know that. But this is just the beginning of the drama. A few things I want to talk about:**

**1\. Once again, I didn't come here to promote Wattpad, but check my account out! It's under the same name as this one.**

**2\. I'm making a GMW (Girl Meets World) story as soon as I finish this one. I'll start that, finish up my Thundermans story, and then start the sequel.**

**3\. I came up with a name for the sequel! It'll be called "Everything Has Changed." I'll give you guys a quick summary of it in the final chapter.**

**4\. Back to this story, I just have a few things to summarize (a few spoilers, so skip if you wish)**

** A. In the next chapters, Allison will be a little bit out of hand. **

** B. HUGE SPOILER: They find out Andi's secret at the very end (literally).**

** C. They are in sophomore year now, so the sequel will take place at the beginning of junior year.**

** D. Warner, Jaden, Stone, and the vamps will all become main characters in the sequel.**

** E. In the sequel, the story will mostly revolve around Emma.**

**I'll see you guys again in June!**

* * *

**_Stay Sapphy!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm here with an early update! I had the most amazing idea ever! This story will most likely be finished on the 12th or 13th, depending on if I have time to update on Friday. Oh, that's right. I GRADUATE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ON FRIDAY! So excited. I'll be busy this summer too, with my Student Body Meetings and such. I also got into the Math Class! Okay, enough with my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

**[WARNING/: CUSSING WILL BE INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER]**

_**Andi POV**_

**(Right before she was captured)**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't believe Katie and Aubrey. _They _were the council. _They _knew that if I didn't pass the test, I would be killed. _They _made that god damn rule! I slow down and wipe some tears from my eyes. I stare off into the woods and focus my eyes on what appears to be a dead little girl.

"Mia, I don't want it to be like this. But it's the only way," I hear a voice say. I run at the speed of light and leap right in front of Mia as I make contact with the girl who was trying to kill her. I crash into Mia and a tree. The girl is on the ground, but she quickly scurries to her feet and runs away as she hears sirens. I see the Magic Police. They see us and assume we killed the little girl. They lift us up. Mia is unconscious but I am wide awake. My head is still a bit fuzzy. I hear the officers mumble to each other and they stuff us in the car.

We arrive in front of a tall blue and purple building. A logo that has sparkling swirls on it is slowly falling off the building. I see the girl that tried to kill Mia rush in past us. One of the officers runs after her as the other continues to lead us inside. There is mist slowly filling into the room. I catch a glimpse of Emma. Then everyone in the room passes out.

Except for me and the other vamps.

* * *

_**Allison POV**_

I got the guards and leaders to follow my commands. I was going to take out Countess Rosalie. Without her, the others are doomed. I can't find her, so I head back into the main room. I see them; all four.

"Well, well, well," Juliette says. "I thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong!" I exclaim. Andi whispers something to Katie and runs off. Aubrey, Katie, and Juliette's eyes turn red. Mine turn gold and we begin to battle.

**[WARNING/: VIOLENCE IS AHEAD]**

Aubrey and Katie jump on my back. I throw them off of me and into the wall. Juliette charges for me but I duck. Juliette falls as well. Katie and Juliette are having trouble getting up, but Aubrey is doing just fine. She throws a punch towards me, but I block it with my fist. She knees me in the stomach and I roll backwards. I stand up and kick her. She back flips and sticks the landing. We basically just do the same thing for a while until I've had enough.

"That's it!" I yell. "You vampires took everything I ever had! I'm trying to get back what was mine, and you're all in my way!"

"I don't know what we did!" Aubrey yells back. "It wasn't even us, it was like 10 years ago! Whatever they took from you, I'm sorry, but fighting won't change any of it!"

I step forward. My nails grow longer and sharper. At this point, my entire body is glowing orange.

"Yes. It. Will!" I exclaim. I leap towards her. Just as we're about to make contact, I feel like someone punched me to the side. I fall down and yelp in pain. I look towards the source of magic. I see Mia and Emma. Mia used her powers to launch hail at me. Emma used a spell to do the same. Mia's face looks sincere while Emma's face shows sadness. They both stare at me.

"I...just w-wanted to save m-my..." I say trailing off. It gets harder to breathe by the minute. Mia crouches down to me.

"Your what?" She asks.

"My sister," I say. My heart stops and I can't breathe anymore. My eye lids feel heavy. I close my eyes and never open them again.

* * *

**Okay, this was not the end! But yes, Mia and Emma killed Allison. I had mixed emotions writing this chapter. My inspiration has been extinguished. I'll probably write 2-3 more chapters and then the story will be finished! In fact, I could finish it today! I'll do another chapter and see how much time I have left. Also, I made a Girl Meets World - Summer Romance Contest forum. You can check it out at this link:**

forum/Girl-Meets-World-Summer-Romance-Contest/179226/

**The official rules are there. PLEASE ENTER! If you have any questions, PM me, laceygirl03, or dobegirl15. We're going to be the ones reading your stories. Mkay, buh-bye!**

* * *

_**Stay Sapphy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**2 chapters in one day?! I feel like I'm 3 again! This is the last official chapter. The next chapter will be sort of an epilogue of what goes on during summer break. The sequel takes place in junior year. I just want to recognize someone who has been a HUGE help to me and someone I consider a very close friend on this site. Laceygirl03, if you are reading this, this person is you! She gave me some great ideas for this story. Of course, I'm going to recognize all the reviewers (with the exception of guests). Here it goes:**

**Britt (guest), laceygirl03, Emma S (guest), Mackenzie (guest), zeester520, Randoerson (guest), Every witch waylovergirl, Mystery Girl (guest), Fanfic Reader (guest), Anonymous (guest), jaxlover (guest), Silver Sheryl, HOAMixerFan, , smiley (guest), random person (guest), jisela, Jemmalover1 (guest), Biggestrusher11, RebelliousSoul0610, and SkaterGirl (guest). Thank you all for your contribution to this story! If I could, I would send you all a big plate of snicker doodles! Time for the final chapter *wipes away tears***

* * *

_**Mia POV**_

(1 week later)

It's the last day of school. Exactly a week ago, my ex-bestfriend Allison Hope Reynolds died. I've been looking for her sister since then. I didn't have much info, so my job wasn't exactly easy. Emma came running towards me, and so did the Panthers in the other direction.

"We never found out about Andi!" Emma blurts out. My eyes widen a bit.

_She's right, _I think. _We were too occupied with what was going on with Allison._

"Honestly, I could care less about Katie, but I _need _to know what's going on!" Maddie exclaims.

"Fine." A familiar voice says in the background. We all turn and see Andi standing next to Katie. "No use in hiding it any longer. Guys, I've been through some things. And I'm not going to lie, some of things were unpleasant. But now, I can't face the fact that I'm still lying to you. I'm..." She trails off and looks at Katie.

"We're vampires," Katie finishes. We all stand there shocked, unable to process what was just said. Looks like our lives about to get a little more interesting.

* * *

**And done! I can't believe I just finished my first official story on . It's been a roller coaster. I'm going to start adding these chapters onto my Wattpad account later, so look out for that. 2 more chapters left (not officially the story).**

* * *

**_Stay Sapphy!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer Epilogue!**

* * *

Summer went well for the most part. It was pretty average.

Mia continued her search for Allison's baby sister. She eventually found her wandering around the magic realm, a 9 year old orphaned werewolf who is now living in the care of her father.

Warner and Emma went on their first date during the summer. They decided to stay friends (for the time being).

Katie and Jaden decided to go out on a date as well. They are currently celebrating their two-month anniversary.

Andi and Aubrey were finally allowed to hang out together in public. They are both training to take the title of Countess in the Vampire World.

Stone made Maddie change her ways and become nicer. The Panthers disbanded and Maddie formed a new club at the school called the Fashion Club.

Sophie grew out of her silliness and is currently the highest ranking junior with a Grade Point Average of 4.1.

These 10 now have different cliques. Sophie and Emma are currently best friends. Andi, Katie, and Aubrey are inseparable. Mia, Stone, and Maddie found out they had a lot in common and hang out everyday.

They will be attending Destiny High in the fall.

Oh wait, you didn't know?

Iridium High blew up.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry for that ending, but I just had to do it. The final chapter will basically be the summary of the sequel. Or should I just do it now...? **

**Oh, what the heck! You guys deserve it! Here is the summary of "Everything Has Changed (sequel to Secrets From The Past)"**

* * *

Emma is feeling depressed lately. Andi has been lying to her, and she feels like a total outcast. But when one night changes her life, will she still end it all?

* * *

**Well, that's it! Until next time, EWWers!**


End file.
